The Life
by LoveLaughLive4Ever
Summary: All human. Isabella Swan is 16 years old and works for the FBI when her new target goes to school with her she must learn all there is about him.  And in doing so she falls in love with him, but in the end will everyone get hurt by her secret?
1. Chapter 1

_Well I know your all probably thinking why should I even be reading this story? Its probably just another story she's not going to finish. But you see I only finish a story if I like where its going, this is a story that I'm in love with. And I already have every chapter typed and ready to be posted so I will post each chapter every Monday and Friday. So the characters aren't mine but the story plot is. The character names go to Stephine meyer. Thank you._

When I walked into science class late on April 14th I was ready for a normal day. But little did I know that was far from what I was gonna get. If I had known what I know now I don't think I would have said yes. So maybe if I start at the beginning of the day when I woke up you might understand my life a little better.

Instead of my usual annoying nasal beeping alarm clock waking me up, I was picked up by my arms and shaken. When I opened my eyes what I saw shocked me. It was clay allessendri my boss.

"Agent Swan we have a new assignment for you." Clay said letting my arms go.

"What is it? And I swear to god if it's another follow my wife around I'm not doing it." I yelled.

"No, there's gonna be a new kid in your school today. His name is Edward Cullen and yes his father is Carlisle Cullen. I need you to get close to this kid and learn all you can about him and his father." I knew what that meant, I had to become his girlfriend.

"I can't become his girlfriend." I said quickly.

"Why not." Clay demanded.

"'cuz I'm not interesting or smart or even remotely attractive."

"Agent SwanI don't wanna hear those words come out of your mouth ever again. Out of all the girls for this assignment I chose you. I chose you because you are interesting and smart and don't take this in a creepy perverted way, but you're the most attractive out of all of them. So get ready for school and remember your assignment." And with Clay was gone.

Our chat put me a little behind schedule so I had to hurry and shower and everything. By the time I got downstairs my mom was already sitting at the table reading the paper.

"You're late, again. I have to drive you to school. You know I hate it when clay comes by early in the morning. He better have a good reason." My mom said putting down her paper.

"Yes he had a good reason. Can we go now?" I said picking up an apple for breakfast.

"Well what was it?" My mom asked. She pries too much.

"You know that stuffs classified." I said going out the door.

"I'm your mother nothings classified from me." She said. I've had this lecture too many times and I was getting sick of it.

"Mother I know your just trying to protect me and make sure what I'm doing is safe but your gonna have to realize that being in the FBI as a teenager isn't always safe and what I do is actually none of your business and everything I do is classified from you. So just back off and drive me to school." I said getting in the car.

"Well if that's how you feel." She said getting in the car. I could tell I hurt her. I felt bad but it had to be done I thought putting on my favorite disturbed CD. We didn't talk at all as we drove to my high school. I go to Lincoln High School, it's a pretty cool place to go to school actually. You can feel the school spirit as soon as you step into the building, with all the posters and colors and trophies. Were a proud school. When my mom dropped me off I didn't do the usual kiss on the cheek and have a good day I just left the car. I knew id hurt her but she's gotta realize I'm not going to be nice to her forever when she keeps butting into my life. When I walked into the office to check in there was a boy there, about my age and he was shockingly beautiful. He has long dark hair, gorgeous deep brown eyes, thin lips, a straight and angular nose, the most gorgeous pale skin, he was tall probably about 5'8 and he seemed muscular in a wiry way.

"Mr. Cullen here's your schedule. Ahh Ms. Swan what are you in here for?" Asked our vice principal.

"Nothing I'm just late. I'm just gonna head to my geometry class." I said turning.

"Geometry ehh, which teacher?" He asked.

"Mr. Ashely, Why?" I replied cautiously.

"You can walk Mr. Cullen then." He said. I turned around realizing the last name, he's my target. I put out my hand.

"Hi my names Isabella but you can call me Bella, welcome to Lincoln high school, I'm sure you'll enjoy it here." I said shaking his hand, which was soft but rough at the same time, like a man's hand should be, and when I shook his hand I felt an electric shock go through my entire body, it was so amazing that I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Edward and thanks." He said smiling.

"Well we don't wanna be any later then we already are, Mr. Ashely will kill us." I said laughing and turning around toward the door. I heard him say his goodbyes to the vice principal and follow me. When we were finally a good distance away from the office I asked him where he just moved from.

"Wisconsin." He replied, not looking directly at me but instead at the floor.

"Did your parents get new jobs? Or are you guys just here for a little while?" I asked.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" He said turning his head to smile at me. I couldn't respond because we were at the door to Mr. Ashely's class.

"Ahh Isabella thank you for gracing us with your presence. And you've brought along a friend, what a delight." Mr. Ashely said, and the usual idiots just giggled.

"He's not my friend, just a new student that happened to have this dreadful class along with me and call me Bella." I said taking my seat.

"Oh and it's a thrill to teach you insufferable students. You must be Edward Cullen. Well everyone make this young man feel at ease. You can sit in the back next to Brooke." Mr. Ashely said. Then he went on with his lesson.

_I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of the life, please review and keep reading. I promise I wont let you down this time._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, hi everyone! I know you all must hate me seeing how I haven't updated in literally years, i'm not going to explain myself i'm just going to let you all know i'm re-writing this story. I'm also juggiling 5 other stories so dont be angry with me if my updates are a few days late.


End file.
